Elastic Heart
— песня Sia, записанная для The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Official Motion Picture Soundtrack, саундтрека для американского научно-фантастического приключенческого фильма «Голодные игры: И вспыхнет пламя» 2013 года. Она была выпущена как цифровой сингл 1 октября 2013 года. «Elastic Heart» была спродюсирована американскими продюсерами Дипло и Грегом Кёрстином. Сингл достиг седьмой строчки в музыкальном чарте Новой Зеландии, а также появлялся в чартах Великобритании, Австралии и Бельгии. Создание «Elastic Heart» — первый релиз Сии как лид-артиста со времён её совместной работы с Дэвидом Геттой над «She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)ruen» в 2012 году. Сингл был отправлен на американское rhythmic contemporaryruen-радио лейблами RCA Records, Republic Records и Lionsgate 8 октября 2013 года. Музыкальный видеоклип Самостоятельно снятый видеоклип на песню появился на YouTube-канале Banana’s Music Club 13 ноября 2013 года. Большинство мест, показанных в видео, позже появились в оформлении альбома 1000 Forms of Fear. Официальное же музыкальное видео было предшествовано тизером 6 января 2015 года с юной танцовщицей Мэдди Зиглер, которая также снималась в предыдущем клипе Сии на сингл Chandelier. 7 января на официальном канале Сии в YouTube состоялся релиз музыкального видео. Напарником Мэдди в новом видео стал голливудский актёр Шайа Лабаф. Пара исполняя эмоциональный танец в огромной клетке, изображала две противоположные стороны Сии, которые постоянно боролись. Видео получило массу положительных отзывов музыкальных критиков, британских и американских журналов. Текст песни And another one bites the dust But why can I not conquer love? And I might've got to be with one Why not fight this war without weapons? And I want it and I wanted it bad But there were so many red flags Now another one bites the dust And let's be clear, I trust no one You did not break me I'm still fighting for peace Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart But your blade it might be too sharp I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard But I may snap when I move close But you won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart I've got an elastic heart Yeah, I've got an elastic heart And I will stay up through the night Let's be clear, I won't close my eyes And I know that I can survive I walked through fire to save my life And I want it, I want my life so bad And I'm doing everything I can Then another one bites the dust It's hard to lose a chosen one You did not break me (You did not break me, no, no) I'm still fighting for peace Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart But your blade it might be too sharp I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard But I may snap when I move close But you won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart But your blade it might be too sharp I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard But I may snap when I move close But you won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart But your blade it might be too sharp I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard But I may snap when I move close But you won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart Видео center|350 px Категория:Песни Категория:Английские песни Категория:Sia Категория:Инди-поп Категория:Электроника